


Prelude to the moon

by midnightbaby98



Series: Prelude to the moon [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Dom Oz, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Foot Jobs, In Public, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Maybe topping from the bottom?, Morning Sex, Mute Oz, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Someone tell me!, Sub Scott, Teasing, Telepathic Oz, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbaby98/pseuds/midnightbaby98
Summary: The approach of the full moon has a strong effect on Scott, thankfully his boyfriend is on hand to help him out.





	1. Chapter 1

Scott grumbled sleepily to himself as he snuggled closer to the warmth in the bed. Oz was loosely wrapped around him, snoring softly as the shadows that made him up shifted slightly within the boundaries of his form. The pair had gotten together a few months ago and had fallen into a routine on the weekends when they had no class. Scott glanced over at the clock and sighed softly, it wasn't even half-past eight yet and Oz preferred to sleep in till at least gone nine. He sighed closing his eyes and cuddling into him a little more, trying to doze back off to sleep. With only a few nights to go until the next full moon, the werewolf had a lot of pent-up energy and when he re-opened his eyes after what felt like forever only a few minutes had passed. He grumbled in frustration, flopping his head back against the pillow as he tried to stay still and calm as to not wake his boyfriend. 

With the full moon's approach, he found this a difficult task, squirming slightly in Oz's arms as he tried not to think of the various ways they'd worked off his restless energy in the past. As his mind began to wander the wolf closed his eyes, sighing happily as he remembered the lingering touches from the night before. Scott relaxed against the sheets, groaning softly as he imagined Oz's fingers dancing over his skin as they had so many times before, his cock stiffening at the memories. The werewolf gasped softly as a slight movement caused him to brush against the sheets, barely able to keep himself from whimpering. Scott struggled to stay still, fighting the urge to rock his hips up any more. After a small battle the combination of his pent-up energy and the feeling of Oz cuddled against him won and Scott reached down to slowly stroke his hardening cock, teeth digging into his lips in an effort to keep quiet. 

When Scott's eyes fluttered open again Oz was gazing into his face with a soft but disappointed smile. "And I thought you were a good boy for me, Scott..." Oz spoke directly into his mind, still too sleepy to bother signing. "You know I like to sleep in at the weekends, pup, though I must admit waking up to your pitiful attempt at hiding those sweet noises was certainly welcome." His lips curled up into a smirk as he pulled him closer, kissing him roughly. Even as he nipped at his boyfriend's lips Oz continued to speak to him telepathically. "You make such a pretty picture Scott, cheeks flushed as you stroke your cock, I wonder what you were thinking about" He pulled back from the kiss with a bigger smirk. 

Oz peeled the blankets back from the other, eyes raking over his muscular form. "Hands behind your head Scott" he purred into his mind, waiting until he'd complied with a soft "Yes, Sir." Only then did he slowly began to run his hands over Scott's chest, keeping his touches light and teasing despite the werewolf's soft whines. 

"Oz!" he whined, squirming under the Fearling's gentle teasing as his cock throbbed, leaking pre-come against his stomach. With a desperate moan, he went to move his hands down to provide the friction he was so desperate for. 

Oz chuckled softly into his mind, pushing Scott's hands back into place with one hand while the other slowly drifted lower even though he kept the touches light and teasing. "You woke me up early pup, so I'm going to have some fun with you while I wake up properly" He cooed, letting the words echo into his mind. 

Scott whimpered in response, cock twitching at the implications in the other's words. As Scott's hands settled back into position behind his head Oz finally curled his fingers around Scott's cock, stroking it slowly. "Such a good boy aren't you?" He cooed, watching as Scott's tail wagged against the bed. 

Oz continued his attention, slowly stroking the werewolf's cock until he began to rock his hips up more. He watched as Scott's teeth worried at his lower lip, that combined with the string of soft whines was a signal that he was getting close. 

Scott let out a louder whimper, trembling a little as he gazed up at Oz. "Please Ozzy... Oz... Please, Sir... I'm close" He mumbled, hands clenching in the sheets. The Fearling only smirked in response, withholding the permission Scott was seeking. He waited a few moments longer, pushing the werewolf even closer to his climax before he uncurled his fingers from around his cock. 

"Not just yet pup, make sure you keep those hands out of the way" he purred into his mind, enjoying the frustrated whine it drew from Scott's lips. His own cock was hard against his belly from the combination of the sweet noises he was drawing from the other and the actions that caused them. 

Oz moved to straddle the other's chest, moving his cock to press the tip to Scott's lips. He eagerly wrapped them around his cock, sucking and licking at the tip before relaxing his mouth as much as he could, allowing Oz to thrust between them, shallow movements as he got Scott used to the rhythm. Making sure to give his boyfriend small gaps to catch his breath he began to fuck his mouth properly, moaning happily as he sunk his cock into the warm mouth again and again. "Good boy, such a good boy" He groaned into the other's mind, smiling at the effect it had on his wagging tail. 

It wasn't long before Oz's thighs began to tremble, holding onto the headboard as he continued to thrust into Scott's mouth. "Get ready pup, I'm close..." His cock twitched against the werewolf's tongue, as he moaned the words into his mind. Moments Oz groaned louder, head tipping back as he spilled into his boyfriend's mouth. 

He pulled back, smiling softly as his cock slipped out with a wet pop. "You did so good pup" he cooed, bending down to kiss him sweetly, "Such a good mouth... Think you deserve to cum for me now?" 

Scott let out a frustrated whine against his lips, as the kiss was broken he began to beg again. "Please Ozzy... Please sir!" he whimpered, bucking his hips up into the air. "So close... So close..." The werewolf was trembling, eyes glazed over with need. 

Oz smiled as he finally curled his fingers back around Scott's cock, stroking it slowly. He whimpered happily, gazing back up into his eyes. "Please Sir... please, please can I cum?" he continued to plead until Oz finally nodded, giving him permission with one simple movement of his head. 

The werewolf howled happily, arching off the bed as he came across his belly. Scott panted as Oz stroked him through his climax, one hand slowly pumping his cock as the other stroked through his hair. Once the werewolf had come down from the intense climax he smiled up at his lover. "Thank you Oz, I needed that"


	2. Chapter 2

The pair had curled up on the bed, lazing in the Saturday morning sun that streamed through the window after Oz had cleaned the other male down. Oz ran his fingers over the jock's toned body, smiling as he trembled and squeaked when Oz's fingers ghosted over his sensitive spots. 

Scott let out a low whine as he lent into the touches. "Ozzy... you're being a tease..." He complained, writhing a little as Oz continued to trace patterns on his skin. Another frustrated whine fell from his lips as Oz pulled away, tongue flicking out to lick his lips as his eyes raked over Scotts naked form. The werewolf was flushed, squirming against the sheets under the fearling's scrutiny. Scott's tail flicked happily beside him despite his complaints, enjoying his boyfriend's teasing nature. 

The werewolf's hands were clenched in the sheets as he fought to keep his hands away from his half hard cock, during the build-up to the full moon Scott had trouble controlling himself and Oz liked to push him to his limits. Oz bent down to kiss him sweetly. "Lift your hands up for me, pup." he cooed to him telepathically. Once Scott had done as instructed Oz carefully secured his wrists to the headboard. "There, now the temptation is gone..." he chuckled.

"Ozzy... Oz... please sir!" He whined, writhing more against the bonds as his cock twitched a little. "Please touch me again sir... I'm sorry I said you were a tease" he begged sweetly.

Oz smiled down at him, acting as if he couldn't hear the begging werewolf. He shifted slightly on the bed, reaching over to grab the lube from the bedside table. Making sure that Scott had a clear view as he slowly began to prepare himself, making the bound male watch as Oz slowly sunk his fingers into himself. Scott let out a low whine, desperate to touch his boyfriend.

"Oh god Oz... you look so good, I wanna touch you!" He gasped, straining against the bonds as his cock twitched against his stomach. 

"Not just yet pup" he smirked back at him, "Just a little longer, be a good boy for me Scott and I'll give you a treat" Oz continued to finger himself slowly, putting on a teasing show for the horny werewolf tied to his bed. 

Finally taking pity on the werewolf's begging, Oz straddled him slowly sinking down onto the other's cock. "Fuck..." He groaned into his mind as he stretched himself open on the thick cock, sharp teeth sinking into his lower lip. Scott whined happily, struggling to keep his hips still. "That's it, baby, such a good boy" He cooed happily as he slowly began to ride the werewolf. 

Scott whimpered, the slow pace driving him insane, and began straining at his bonds even more as he tried to thrust up into the tightness enveloping his cock. However, his efforts only earned him a sharp slap across his cheek from the Fearling. Oz pushed his face into the sheets, holding him down as he continued to ride the werewolf at his own pace. "I'm in control here pup," he growled into his mind "I get to decide how fast this goes, you're just here for my pleasure" 

The words drew another whimper from Scott, cock twitching inside the other. "Ahh... please Ozzy!" he began to beg again, desperate for more than the slow place Oz was providing. As Scott continued to beg, his voice growing increasingly desperate and needy, Oz finally took pity on him. He grinned down at his boyfriend as he began to speed up, moaning happily as he fucked himself on the werewolf's cock. 

Scott moaned, head tipping back as Oz finally began to ride him properly. "T...Thank you, Oz! Thank you sir!" he whimpered happily. 

Oz curled his fingers around his own cock as he grinned down at Scott, stroking it as he approached his climax. "I'm getting close, pup... You're doing so good for me pup" he groaned into his mind.

The werewolf moaned at the praise "Please... Please oz, please sir, Please can I cum too?" He begged, digging his nails into his hands as he teetered on the edge of climax. Oz simply smirked down at him, holding back his permission until he reached his own climax, spilling across their chests and tightening around the werewolf. Scott howled happily as Oz nodded his permission, arching up a little and tugging at the bonds as he came.

Oz let the other ride out his climax before pulling off and untying him. He kissed his boyfriend sweetly before grabbing a cloth to clean them down. "You did so well for me, pup" he purred into his mind as he peppered him with kisses. 

"Think I've worn you out enough to go for brunch?" He chuckled, Scott's stomach rumbling before he'd even had a chance to reply. "I'll take that as a yes."


	3. Chapter 3

Scott squeezed Oz's hand as they headed through the cobbled streets of the town, tail wagging happily as they walked in the summer sun. His boyfriend smiled sweetly at him, yellow shirt tied at the back and shorts slung low on his hips to expose the dark swirling skin of his midriff. The sweet smile made Scott grin, even more, letting go of his hand to loop an arm Oz's waist. "How about there?" Scott asked, gesturing to a nearby cafe with his free hand. 

Oz glanced over, spying some of their friends in the cafe and grinned, teeth sharp behind his lips. He nodded once, steering them towards the cafe. 

Scott let out a soft noise as he spotted Damien and Vicky sat at a booth near the door, eyes widening a little as Oz led him over, waving to the pair. Vicky waved back at them, a line of fresh red stitching encircling her arm, the even but messy stitches clearly Damien's handiwork. "There's room for you to join us!" She grinned at them as they walked towards the table.

Oz smiled, pulling out a chair for Scott who glanced at it for a moment before sitting down with a squeak, before sitting down himself. Damien raised an eyebrow as his lips curled into a smirk. "Alright there Scott?" He asked, chuckling a little as Scott squirmed, trying to get comfortable on the chair. 

The werewolf's cheeks flushed the plug that Oz had fitted inside him before they'd left shifting as he tried to get comfortable on the chair. "Y-Yeah, fine!" he murmured, voice higher than usual. Damien chuckled again, eyes flicking to Oz who feigned an innocent expression. Scott finally settled on the chair, blush slowly fading as he began to look over the menu. 

Once the group had ordered they began to talk about a variety of things, mostly Scott who was babbling away about various games that had been happening over the past few weeks, excitedly recounting his time on the field. Over the next hour as they chatted and ate Scott began to squirm in his seat a little, the combination of the plug and the effect of the full moon's approach having a growing effect on him. He let out a small whine as he shifted, drawing Oz's attention and drawing a smirk from Damien.

"Ozzy... please..." his face flushed as he mumbled quietly so that any nearby tables wouldn't hear, "need... something."

The Fearling chuckled a little, knowing Scott must be desperate to beg in-front of Damien. "Okay sweetheart," He purred into his mind, slipping his yellow sneakers off under the table. Knowing it'd embarrass Scott, even more, he lifted his foot up, pressing it against the bulge in the werewolf's shorts, drawing a squeak that Scott hastily disguised as a cough. Oz simply pressed a finger to his lips as he continued his conversation with Damien, wriggling his toes against the clothed cock. 

Scott bit his lip a little, rocking his hips up as he tried to keep his breathy moans as quiet as possible. His face was a deep pink as he rut against Oz's foot, desperate enough to not care but embarrassed enough to keep quiet. Vicky and Damien were smiling knowingly but acted as if nothing was happening. 

Another soft whimper escaped Scott's lips as Oz purred sweet encouragements into his mind, feeling the werewolf's hip movements grow more erratic. "Cum for me, pup." Oz cooed into his mind, pressing his foot down more firmly. 

Scott gave a muffled moan, glad they were sat in a booth as he came with a shudder. His face was bright pink as Oz removed his foot, grimacing a little at the sticky feeling inside his pants. "Thanks, Ozzy..." He mumbled, smiling despite his embarrassment as Vicky handed him a napkin, causing Damien to chuckle again.

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring out how to write Oz's telepathic speech, let me know what you think!


End file.
